mamodospellsfandomcom-20200216-history
Zatch and Kiyo
Zatch Bell and Kiyo Takamine =Zatch Bell and Kiyo Takamine= Background *A child prodigy Kiyo Takamine and who was boy with no memory Zatch Bell were your unlikely pair. However they have something in common that brought the two together. : Zatch who was secretly known as King Bell's second son to only his real parents and brother as well as his foster mother, was mistreated by his guadian and was bullied by his classmates for being weak cause he pass out everytime he uses his main spell. Zatch grew up not knowing who his family was, and without knowing it, was hated by his twin brother, all because he was given the power of King Bell's most powerful spell Bao (explained on a page about the wander of the mamodo world) without realizing it. : Kiyo was a bright kid who use to have many friends in elementary school. But when he started middle school they turned on him and mistreated him, and his teachers didn't do anything to make it better. Kiyo started missing school and ignore his parents. : What brought the two together was Zeno attacking Zatch and erasing his memories, and Kiyo's father finding Zatch during the aftermaths. The two worked together helping each other out, in order for Zatch to become kind king, after learning about the battle from Brago and Sherry and meeting Kolulu and Lori, and they made friends out of those who were suppose to be their enemies in the battle, which came in handy during the final battle against Clear Note. : At the begining Zatch and Kiyo was the weakest team, but because of their teamwork the two slowly became the stronger and stronger after winning so many battles with their teamwork. But what mostly help was the sleeping power deep inside Zatch that use to only awakens when his opponent get more serious and/or say something that triggers it, was fully unleashed in manga when Kiyo died helping Zatch win against Riou, and Zatch did everything in his will to revive Kiyo, and in Anime when Zeno tried to erase Zatch's memory for the second time and Zatch's will over to not forget everyone over powered him. : Also when Kiyo was revived after dying a power was born in Kiyo, a power that allows its user know the answer of problem they face, like how to beat this spell or what does this spell do, known by Dufort, who already have the ability, the answer-talker. : Zatch's mantle also came in handy as Zatch found in Manga thanks to a letter Zeno gave him, and the advise of Ashuron and training provided by Dufort, Zatch's mantle can grow in size and decrease in size and protect anyone behind it. and even after being badly damage his broach has a regenerating power that regenerate tha mantle back to normal. : However what helped Zatch Kiyo Brago and Sherry against Clear Note was actually the golden spellbook that appeared in manga when the spirits of all of Zatch's allies came to Zatch's aid. Spellbook Color *Red/Gold Power *Lightning/Thunder 'Spells' *'Zaker:' (Attack) Lightning fired from Zatch's mouth. *'Rashield: '(Defense) A wall that appears infront of Zatch as a shield that bounce attacks back at the attacker with electric charge *'Jikerdor:' (Restrict) A ball of energy fired from Zatch's mouth that has a magnetic field that anyone that hits it will be magnetized to any source of metal. *'Baou Zakerga:' (Ultimate Attack) A giagantic Dragon fired from Zatch's mouth that engulfs anything in its path, also known as one of the wanders of the mamodo world Bao. (more info on another page) *'Zakeruga:' (Super Attack) Straiter more concentrated and accurate version of Zaker that can penatrate defense at one single point. *'Rauzaruk:' (Body Enhancement) Rainbow Color lightning fires down and hits Zatch's body making it glow that color increasing his natural abilities several times for 30 seconds, and no other spell can be cast while its active. Its one of two only spells Zatch has that he doesn't loose conciousness. *'Zagurzem:' (Assist) A ball of energy simmiliar to Jikerdor but faster. Any object it hits stores up electricity, and any attack spell that fires at it will cause Zagurzem to emplode on contact of the spell making it several times stronger. If Zagurzem hits Rashield, its defense is also increased several times. If more than one object is hit by Zagurzem and is alligned, any attack spell fired will fallow the allignment becoming several time stronger until finally it hits its main target known as the chain effect. *'Ganreizu Zaker:' (Attack) Multiple cannons appeared that can fired multiple ball like Zakers at its target. It can also be redirected if Zatch is moved aiming at a different possition. (Manga only) *'Teozaker:' (Super Attack) A blast of lightning fired from Zatch's mouth alot stronger than Zaker and Zakerga. (Manga Only) *'Baou Kurou Disugurugu:' (Ultimate Attack) Zatch summons a giant dragon like claw similiar to Bao's that Zatch controls with his hand without passing out to attack. (Manga Only) *'Maaza Jikerudon:' (Attack/Defense) A giant ball of energy fired from Zatch's mouth that repels any attack around it and attracts the enemy inside it where they would be electricity. (Manga Only) *'Excellous Zakerga:' (Super Attack) A giant lightning fired from Zatch's mouth in a form of an arrow. (Manga Only) *'Jio Renzo Zakerga:' A dragon fired from Zatch's mouth similiar to Baou Zakeruga, except for diamond like body with spikes comming out from its head to attack the enemy head on. (Manga Only) *'Shin Beruwan Baou Zakerga:' (Shin Level Attack) A massive dragon fired from Zatch's mouth with multiple heads even in its claws that engulfs anything in its path. Although Shin Level Spell, it surpasses that level. Category:Characters Category:Mamodo